


100 Stories, 10,000 Words

by ConstantComment



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/ConstantComment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles of exactly 100 words from the world of Harry Potter. Each chapter is a separate story - each story inspired by a predetermined list of prompts and characters.</p><p>Various pairings. Various scenarios. Various ratings (warnings before each chapter). Some stories are canon, some are AUs; some are het, some are [fem]slash. Herein you will find romance, friendships, renewal, angst, humor, closure, lust and, most importantly, characters we know and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction (Draco/Hermione)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 001: "Introduction"
> 
> Draco/Hermione, pre-romance, post-war AU, EWE, rated K.

“Hermione, there’s someone that you must meet. He’s in training, too. In Dark Arts.” Kalista was a dear, but also oblivious to the fact that Hermione wasn’t interested in romance in the workplace. That sort of thing didn’t work out like it did in the romances her friend read. “There he is! Draco, this is Hermione Granger. She’s a trainee in the Research Division.”

The sleek-haired blond turned, his steely eyes flashing as they focused on Hermione’s face. Hermione just smirked slowly, ignoring Kalista’s chatter, grasping his hand in hers.

“Granger,” he murmured.

Hermione’s breath caught unexpectedly.

 _Still not interested?_


	2. Love (Harry, Hermione)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 002: "Love"
> 
> Harry, Hermione, Deathly Hallows canon, friendship, tent!fic, rated K.

Harry’d caught a rabbit today, although it looked too rare to stomach, now. Hermione wasn’t a fantastic cook, but she’d insisted in doing her fair share, considering. So, Harry bit into a mushroom, wondering how on earth it had gotten chewy, and forced it down.

It was then that he heard a sniffle from across the small table, and: “I’m sorry, Harry.”

Harry reached across to take her hand in his.

“S’okay, H’mione.”

They ditched dinner and curled up in bed, hastily getting rid of the locket round her neck.

“S’all okay,” he murmured as they fell into fitful slumber.


	3. Light (Ginny/Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 003: "Light"
> 
> Ginny/Harry, post-war, epilogue-compliant, romance, rated K+ (for Ron's language).

He watched her as she grudgingly gathered flowers for George’s wedding, snatching the poor blooms from their roots and thrashing about as if she’d hex someone any minute. But, of course, she was still bloody beautiful, her coppery hair swaying this way and that as she moved through the garden with Audrey and Hermione.

“Oi, you git! You gonna help, or what?” he heard Ron’s voice, annoyed and exhausted.

He waved him off, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Harry loved the way the sun reflected Ginny’s hair. Even more, the glint it gave to the ring on her finger.


	4. Dark (James/Lily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 004: "Dark"
> 
> James/Lily, canon, snapshot, romance, pre-baby, T for language.

“Shit!” Lily exclaimed as the power went out, and James heard the disappointment in that word. “This ruins everything,” she whispered miserably. Her half-cooked meal sat on the now worthless stove, still bubbling from the heat.

“It does not,” James said indignantly. Eyes adjusted, he made his way to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his cheek against hers. “I’m still here.”

“Oh, James. Bloody tosser.” She shook her head, although he swore there had to be a smile somewhere.

“I can think of many enjoyable things that have not been ruined in the absence of electricity.”


	5. Seeking Solace (Hermione/Severus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 005: "Seeking Solace"
> 
> Hermione/Snape, pre-romance, humor, OoTP-compliant, mild student/teacher relationship, fluff, rated K+.

Snape visited the Grimmauld Place study too often, considering how ‘insufferable’ Hermione was. He’d come in, stretch out on the sofa, take out a small novel (novel!) and bury his nose in it, sometimes dozing off.

Hermione (and her tea) didn’t exist, apparently. But one day, they did.

“What is that you’re drinking?” he’d inquired.

“Constant Comment.”

“It smells divine.”

“D’you like oranges, Sir?”

“Oranges? I smell vanilla.”

“…That’s my perfume, Professor.”

It was his turn to blush.

“Ah. It… smells good.” He blushed even more, pursing his lips and hiding behind his book. “Please, continue wearing it, Miss Granger.”


	6. Break Away (Remus/Sirius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 006: "Break Away"
> 
> Remus/Sirius, friendship, pre-romance, pre-series, fluff, rated K.

Sirius sprawled on the couch, reading magazines, barefoot and unshaved. Stunning, really.

Remus sighed.

“Say somethin’, mate?” Sirius sat up, seeing a frazzled Remus amidst a pile of job listings. He leant on the back of the couch, smiling heartbreakingly. “Spill.”

“D’you have time off training, soon?”

“In a week. Why?”

“I… need to get away. From this.”

“Smashing.” Sirius stood. “Let’s go.”

“Really?”

“Psh. Work’s not important. You are.”

Remus could’ve kissed him. He didn’t, though. Are hugs platonic?

Sirius grinned over Remus’ shoulder.

“Moony, you do need to get away.” With that he winked, dashing upstairs to pack.


	7. Heaven (Lucius/Narcissa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 007: "Heaven"
> 
> Lucius/Narcissa, romance (or more appropriately schmoop), pre-series, canon, rated T for sexual themes.

Narcissa held back a smile. Lucius always did work himself into a literal knot over the week.

“Is that good?” she whispered, spreading the oil over his back, kneading into his shoulder and neck muscles, threading fingers through his hair.

He groaned, hands fisting in the sheets.

Straddled atop him, Narcissa leant over and kissed under his ear, lingering, before continuing on, eliciting moans and evening breaths as he melted in her hands.

“How does it feel?” she asked again. “How do my hands feel on your body, lover?”

His eyes fluttered closed at her words. “Like Heaven,” he murmured.


	8. Innocence (Draco/Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 008: "Innocence"
> 
> Draco/Harry, pre-romance, post-war, EWE, rated T.

His lips were a pale pink, Harry noticed, suddenly and terrifyingly. His bottom lip was darker, though, plump from worrying.

He leant over today’s reports—a domestic and a larceny case—quill scratching neatly across the notepad in rapid, clean-cut loops. His tongue came out to sooth the reddened flesh of his lower lip, brow furrowed. Running a hand through his hair, he paused, a portrait of… dare Harry think it?

Draco Malfoy almost looked… cute.

“See something you like, Potter?” His eyes flicked to Harry’s, a perfect eyebrow curving upward as if expecting an answer.

Harry feigned innocence.


	9. Help (Harry/Neville)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 009: "Help"
> 
> Harry/Neville, established relationship, Hogwarts AU, fluff, humor, rated M for language and references to sex.

Neville tried to reach. Really tried. Instead, a pathetic whimper escaped his lips and he straightened. His arse hurt! He sat tentatively on his bed, staring at untied shoes, feeling sore and embarrassed.

“Nev?” Harry asked, watching Neville stand slowly. “Alright?”

“I can’t…” Neville’s face slid into a pained frown as he gestured downwards.

Harry shook his head and moved forward, kneeling and tying the laces neatly, standing so Neville was suddenly looking up into his beloved face.

Neville scowled. “This is your fault.”

“Don’t worry,” Harry whispered, leaning in for a kiss. “I’ll make it up to you later.”


	10. Pyjamas (Harry, Severus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 010: "Pyjamas"
> 
> Harry, Severus, OoTP era, humor, crack(?), ridiculousness, Americanisms, rated K.

Occasionally, Severus did get up for a midnight snack. Less occasionally, it happened at Grimmauld Place. But, all the same, tonight he was hungry. And nothing could stop his stomach. Pyjama-clad or no, he _would_ go downstairs.

Biscuits cooled on the table as he searched for milk, enjoying the swishy sound his purple silk pyjamas made with each stride about the kitchen.

Of course, this peace was too good to be true. Just as he’d found some 2%, exclaiming in triumph, someone stumbled in.

Severus swallowed.

Potter stared.

“They were a gift from Albus!” he blurted then ran back upstairs.


	11. Memory (Teddy/Victoire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 011: "Memory"
> 
> Teddy/Victoire, next-gen, epilogue-compliant, fluff, romance, rated T for sexual themes.

She placed her hands against his cheeks, fingers disappearing into his unruly blue hair, and smiled.

“Remember when you used to bully me?” she whispered, French lilt edging into her voice.

Teddy smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

“You mean when you bullied me? What about your tantrums that clamped my mouth shut for hours?”

“You called me names,” she hissed. “Teasing little prat.”

“Teasing?” he growled, wrapping muscled arms around her waist, squeezing her bottom. “Well, think I can bully you into a bit of a snog?”

Victoire acquiesced, eyes fluttering closed as Teddy’s locks shifted into an ecstatic, natural brown.


	12. Insanity (Rose, Victoire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 012: "Insanity"
> 
> Rose Weasley, next-gen, epilogue-compliant, angst, rated T.

Frankly, Rose was pretty sure she was going off her rocker. Every time she looked at her cousin. Looked. She absolutely wanted to puke.

And that wasn’t spectacular. Because, as aforementioned. Cousin.

Victoire Weasley was a fiery individual who could captivate an entire room just by walking into it. The entire family was wrapped around her delicate French-bred fingers. Her cousin’s confidence made Rose…

…want to _be_ her.

She was confident and smart and absolutely gorgeous. And Rose wasn’t.

It was insane to hate family. Especially if they’d done nothing to inspire it.

But, Rose couldn’t bring herself to stop.


	13. Misfortune (Lily/Severus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 013: "Misfortune"
> 
> Lily/Severus, pre-series, canon, unrequited love, rated T for themes of (briefly mentioned) underage sexuality.

“I want to hear you say it.”

Severus grumbled, scowling appropriately, peering up at her through his dark lashes.

“What’s that?”

Severus sighed. “You won the race, fair and square, Lily.”

“And now for my prize.”

More grumbles.

“You agreed to the terms of the race. Now! Massage.” She flopped down in front of him, combing her long hair around her neck, exposing her pretty shoulders to her best friend. The only thing that covered fifteen-year-old Lily’s back was a stringy bathing costume, much to Severus’ delight (and sometimes, chagrin).

Severus gave in to his misfortune with a secret smile.


	14. Smile (Dean, Seamus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 014: "Smile"
> 
> Dean, Seamus, Hogwarts canon, friendship, rated K.

"Hey, er... Seamus?" Dean peered into the corner of the library where his friend studied. (When he studied.)

"Yeah?” Seamus sat in the arched window, sunlight spilling onto the book he was reading atop his crossed legs. He looked up, cocking an eyebrow in that slightly mocking look Dean knew so well. He’d been meaning to ask Seamus for a while, but couldn’t get him at a good time. This was perfect though.

Dean took a big breath, preparing for a big rejection.

"Can I… draw you?"

Seamus paused.

He shouldn’t’ve asked.

Then, Seamus broke into a smile.

"'Course, mate."


	15. Silence (Draco/Ginny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 015: "Silence"
> 
> Draco/Ginny, HBP AU, angst, pre-romance, rated K+.

His sobs hadn’t quieted by the time Weasley’d found the source of the noise, but Draco prepared himself for what was sure to be a serious hexing. Instead, she just looked at him. And saw, apparently, that conflict was not what he needed right now. Draco leaned against the cool wall, sinking to the floor and burying his head in his hands. It surprised him that she sat and, pulling a hand away from his face, laced her fingers with his. Nothing was said; both knew they couldn’t talk about it. All the same, Draco revelled in the silent acceptance.


	16. Questioning (Dean, Seamus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 016: "Questioning"
> 
> Dean, Seamus, Hogwarts canon, humor, rated T.

“Seamus.”

“Dean.”

“I don’t want to have to ask you again.”

Seamus folded his arms, sulking.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Are you really going to make this that much more difficult?”

“I’ve no clue what you’re on about.”

“Seamus! You’re wearing knickers! Girls’ knickers! And nothing else!”

Seamus stared at Dean. “Personally, I think you’ve lost your mind and are hallucinating, Dean.”

“Gah!” His friend fled, slamming the door exasperatedly.

It was only then that Seamus let the blush suffuse his face. Hurrying to the loo to get changed, he swore not to try that again. (At Hogwarts, of course.)


	17. Blood (Hermione/Ron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 017: "Blood"
> 
> Hermione/Ron, epilogue-compliant, post-series, humor, innacuracies in the birthing process (hey, I wrote it when I was 16), rated M for blood.

“Sweet Merlin, there’s so much blood!”

The Trainee scrambled to incline the hospital bed. “Quick, get Healer Fern! We’ll need to — Mister Weasley, please, stay calm.”

“Oh, I think I’m gonna be sick.”

“RONALD WEASLEY, YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! I PUT UP WITH THIS FOR NINE MONTHS; THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS STAY PUT AND HOLD MY HAND!”

“Oh, Circe. Ohhh, Merlin—”

“ _SHUT IT_ , RON!”

Healer Fern arrived, slipping on gloves, diving between the patient’s legs.

“Well, are we ready to deliver a baby now, hmm?”

His smile slipped into a grimace at Hermione’s arctic expression.


	18. Rainbow (Fred, Hermione)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 018: "Rainbow"
> 
> Hermione Granger, post-series, epilogue-compliant, deceased character, grief, rated T for themes of grief.

The rain lifted.

Hermione could see the gravestone, slick and shining, dark epitaph standing out against the stone.

Shaking out her umbrella, Hermione weaved between headstones until she started recognizing names. She slowed, spotting old family names, and then…

“It’s been a year, Fred,” she said to his gravestone.

The granite stood tall and silent, drying slowly in the sunlight. The words, ‘We will miss your laughter’ had some mud stuck in the ‘G’.

“George will… He’ll come around, soon,” she murmured, and took a deep breath, looking up to Heaven.

A rainbow, timid and round, sloped across the sky.


	19. Bouquet (Teddy/Victoire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 019: "Bouquet"
> 
> Teddy/Victoire, next-gen, epilogue-compliant, young love, pre-romance, rated T for language.

_Shit._ This was a terrible idea. What’d he been thinking, buying flowers? And now he was hanging about in the corridor outside the Ravenclaw dormitory, pacing as the pretty petals wilted with abnormal speed. He swore loudly.

“Teddy?”

He whirled around, squeezing the abused bouquet with nervousness.

“H-hey, Victoire.”

“Rhea said you needed to see me.”

He shoved the flowers into her hands. “Here.”

Victoire looked down at the wilty bouquet, and then back to him, face brightening with pleasure.

“I thought — er… Well — ”

She rose up on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips. “They’re wonderful.”


	20. Looking Back (Draco/Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 020: "Looking Back"
> 
> Draco/Harry, established relationship, post-war, EWE, rated M for sexual themes.

Draco had watched, dumbstruck, as the Dark Lord fell at the hands of his former enemy. He’d watched amazed, as the Boy Who Lived Again had rebuilt the wizarding world on better foundations, all while keeping his obnoxious Gryffindor pride and his sanity. He had watched—finally free of Voldemort’s shadow but ignorant of what his future would hold.

It was strange to remember it, especially when he had Harry Potter naked, sated and dozing against his chest.

His past self would have sneered at the ridiculousness of it all.

Scratch that — he’d have frothed at the mouth.

With jealousy.


	21. Vacation (Harry, Ron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 021: "Vacation"
> 
> Harry, Ron, friendship, epilogue-compliant, post-series, humor, rated K.

“My head feels like Buckbeak treated it to a good trampling.”

Harry and Ron peered tiredly at each other over a perpetual mountain of paperwork. “Well, that must hurt,” Ron chuckled.

“Not as much as our lack of leave since… I can’t remember.”

“Reckon we should use some?”

“We work non-stop! I’m not made to work non-stop,” Harry reasoned.

“Hermione would argue I’m not made to work at all.”

“Too right. Maybe we should get her to talk with Boss.”

“Or we could just take next week off and go to Tahiti.”

Harry grinned. “I like the way you think.”


	22. Omen (Lucius/Narcissa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 022: "Omen"
> 
> Lucius/Narcissa, pre-series canon, romance, dramatic irony, rated K+.

“Tomorrow is scheduled to be lovely,” Lucius tittered. (He’d been subjected to Druella Black’s wedding plans for a full year-and-a-half and he was not going to go another moment because of those damned cumulonimbi.) “We’ll be wed and off to Paris in a wink.”

Narcissa eyed her fiancé suspiciously.

“It will be fine. _Splendid_ ,” he said emphatically.

They loitered nervously as numerous house-elves set up copious wedding things before a backdrop of roiling clouds.

“You did say _tomorrow_ is scheduled to be lovely?”

The next day, it poured.

And Lucius and Narcissa were wed.

Rain is a good omen, right?


	23. Cat (Dean/Parvati)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 023: "Cat"
> 
> Dean/Parvati, established relationship, post-war, romance, rated M for language and sexual themes.

_That cat is evil._

They sat at Parvati’s table, sipping tea after dinner out and a shag in. Unfortunately, somewhere in between, Dean had ‘encroached’ on Boris-the-Persian’s territory. The beast had pissed on his clothes, and now he wore Parvati’s robe and nothing else, sulking into his Darjeeling. When the laundry was dry, Dean swayed his bum seductively as he fetched his clothing.

“I’m going to miss your bum in silk!” Parvati called.

“I’ll make sure to nick this whenever I stay over, then,” he returned over his shoulder.

“This is why I love Boris,” Parvati murmured.

Boris yowled unpleasantly.


	24. No Time (Cedric/Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 024: "No Time"
> 
> Harry Potter, GoF AU, unrequited love, sexuality issues, angst, rated M for themes of grief and sexuality.

Diggory was the most beautiful boy Harry’d ever seen. Affable, sandy-haired and seventeen, he towered over Harry, teasing him with whisperings of trips to the Prefect Baths and reassurances that Cedric couldn’t wear ‘Potter Stinks’ emblazoned on his chest. Considering the amount of affection Harry’d received in his life, this practically meant ‘I fancy you.’

Caught between his feelings for Cho and his… admiration of her boyfriend, Harry’d forgotten his Tasks under the weight of his emotions.

Now, caught between his determination to win and his confused admiration, Harry watched Cedric throw him a wink before traipsing into the maze.


	25. Trouble Lurking (Lucy, Percy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 025: "Trouble Lurking"
> 
> Lucy, Percy, epilogue-compliant, post-series, family memories, fluff, rated G.

_When I finished my masterpiece, Daddy came home. Scrambling to gather Mummy’s paints, I sprinted to my room, dress acting as temporary storage until I could hide the evidence._

 _“I’m home!”_

 _“Oh, no!” I gasped as the staircase creaked, and pelted from my room, only to crash into Daddy’s legs, smearing orange paint over his trousers._

 _Daddy just picked me up and followed the paint splatter, which ended at the base of a five-year-old’s mural in the master bedroom._

“That thing was heinous,” Lucy laughed, leaning over the picture as they perused the family album.

Percy smiled. “It was lovely.”


	26. Tears (Draco/Luna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 026: "Tears"
> 
> Draco/Luna, pre-romance, angst, HBP AU, EWE, rated T for dark(ish) themes.

Luna knows better than most what it’s like to be alone, but she also knows that Draco cannot live a similar existence.

He hisses when she grasps his fingers; he tugs away, but when she wraps her arms gently around him, he falls, gasps through tears, clings. He buries his nose in her flyaway hair. He mutters things like “can’t,” “won’t,” and “please,” but Luna knows those words aren’t for her. She knows he cannot live like she does, apart.

She leaves him with a smile, pulling away from his shaking fingers but promising she’ll never be too far away.


	27. Foreign (Draco/Ron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 027: "Foreign"
> 
> Draco/Ron, post-war, EWE, slash, **rated NC-17** for explicite sexual references/themes.

The pull he feels when he next sees Weasley is foreign as Muggle technology but strong as an Unbreakable Vow. He feels cheated, like he should have control over his dick’s ‘attachments.’ A Malfoy hasn’t shagged a Weasley for five generations; it’s on record in one of Father’s libraries!

None of these things make much difference when the taller man slams him up against a bathroom stall, makes him swallow his freckled cock with a fist in his hair, makes him come untouched as he whines for more.

It’s foreign, but fuck if Draco isn’t willing to try new things.


	28. Sorrow (Cedric/Cho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 028: "Sorrow"
> 
> Cho Chang, deceased character, GoF canon, angst, rated M for themes of grief.

Cho knows that a shadow — his shadow — will follow her all her life.

They say one never forgets their first love. But is there anything to be said if one’s first love dies before he’s lived? Before he’s had a chance to make a name for himself? Before he’s had a chance to make love to his girlfriend on their first anniversary?

There is _nothing_ to say.

All will be well for her one day. But even then, the shadow will flicker in and out, just like the fire in her heart that still yearns for every second he’s lost.


	29. Happiness (Antonin, Hermione)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 029: "Happiness"
> 
> Hermione Granger, vindication, epilogue-compliant, post-war, conflicting emotions, rated T for difficult themes.

Hermione knows happiness intimately, but not in the way other girls her age know it. Fierce, triumphant, burning, bubbling happiness swells in her stomach, making her lightheaded as she determinedly watches Antonin Dolohov sentenced to 500 years in Azkaban.

He fights as Aurors pull him away, and Hermione rubs absently at her ribs like it was yesterday when Dolohov had almost killed her — just a floor or so down from the courtroom they occupy now.

Hermione rocks with the niggling feeling still frothing in her belly, until a big hand encircles hers, and Ron noses against her hair, calming her.


	30. Drive (Draco/Hermione)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 030: "Drive"
> 
> Draco/Hermione, D/s themes, EWE, **rated NC-17** for language and explicit sex.

“Fuck!” she gasped, creamy thighs spread as he bit at her hip, licked into her until his cheeks were wet and his cock was angry red, twitching toward her as she shuddered against his lips. She wrenched his mouth away too soon and pulled him up. Whimpering as his cock slipped over her slick cunt, he blurted precum on her lace panties that had been shoved aside in haste.

“Don’t you dare come yet,” she hissed between biting kisses. “You’re not to come until you drive your thick cock into me, understand?”

Draco did his best to obey his Mistress.


	31. Flowers (James/Lily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 031: "Flowers"
> 
> James/Lily, pre-series, Hogwarts canon, young love, rated K+.

James would forever try to make up for the way he used to treat Lily Evans. She was a kind soul, and deserved better, but she’d chosen him anyway. On the unspoken condition that she get her way—always. Admittedly, James had invented that condition.

“You look lovely,” she laughed, stroking a finger over his ear and grinning until he couldn’t make out the green of her eyes. Lily knit another daisy into his hair, her thumb smoothing over a soft petal before she leant down for a kiss.

“Not as lovely as you,” he replied, chasing after her lips.


	32. Night (Severus/Sirius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 032: "Night"
> 
> Severus/Sirius, school smut, pre-series Hogwarts AU, hate sex, rated NC-17 for explicit sex.

Severus was not the forgiving type. Even his appearance gave that away. But his unforgiving nature didn’t stop Black from fucking him rough against a wall near the greenhouses. The night was eerie quiet, carrying his gasps out over the grounds.

Sirius grunted, sticking two fingers into Severus’ mouth to gag him.

Severus bit down, hard, but slammed back on Sirius’ cock, choking the indignant yelp into a moan.

The retaliation came in the form of a fist knit tight into Severus’ hair as Sirius fucked the orgasm out of him.

That moment was the most forgiving Severus’d ever be.


	33. Expectations (Harry/Severus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 033: "Expectations"
> 
> Harry/Severus, Hogwarts AU, student-teacher relationship, age disparity (16/36), **underage** , rated NC-17.

Harry expects the detention to go like so: he’ll go in kicking and screaming; he’ll come out angry and frustrated. He’ll be hard and leaking in his pants by the time Snape is through with him. He’ll see white as soon as he touches his cock, fingers shaking and hips twitching, writhing as come spatters over his pale belly.

Severus does not expect this; he _knows_.

Just as he knows that next time, he’ll suck Potter’s aching prick into his mouth as he made Potter suck Severus’, and fuck his arse with practised fingers until the boy’s vision goes black.


	34. Stars (Harry/Luna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 034: "Stars"
> 
> Harry/Luna, young love, Hogwarts 5th year AU, rated K+.

Luna cradles Harry’s hand like he’ll startle and run away. Harry grips Luna’s like he’ll drown if he lets go.

If someone had told him at the beginning of fifth year that he’d be dizzy for a girl with her head in the stars, he’d probably laugh.

But Luna is kind, and smart, and the kind of dangerous honest that leaves Harry feeling like someone ripped his sad little heart out and handed him a new one, beating wild and free and content like a hummingbird’s wing.

Luna lifts that heart up to the stars where she spends her time.


	35. Hold My Hand (Remus/Tonks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 035: "Hold My Hand"
> 
> Remus/Tonks, canon, pre-Deathly Hallows, romance, rated T.

Tonks was never one for romance until she met him. Remus was older, scuffed at the edges and falling for her quickly. Tonks had laughed her way through life, never giving her heart away. It was a wonder then that she found herself hoping he’d give in.

“I’m no good for you,” he said one night, eyes a sad amber.

“Hell, I’m no good for me,” she joked around the lump in her throat.

Remus laughed then and as he reached for her hand, scooping it up and pressing a fierce kiss over her knuckles, Tonk’s hair blossomed bubblegum pink.


	36. Precious Treasure (Madam Pince/Severus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 036: "Precious Treasure"
> 
> Madam Pince/Severus, pre-series, Marauder era, age disparity, **underage** , rated M.

A twenty-six-year-old Irma Pince became Hogwarts librarian at the beginning of Severus’ sixth year, and obviously had some kink for the terminally ugly and tragically underage because she hovered around him and his treasure trove of textbooks like a moth to a flame, simultaneously lusting after him and re-shelving his books without permission.

And yes, it was her library but he was a student… _studying_!

Well, he was studying until the increasingly lascivious notes left in his borrowed books drove Severus to confront her and put of a stop to it—right after doing exactly as her notes had suggested.


	37. Eyes (Lily/Severus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 037: "Eyes"
> 
> Lily/Severus, unrequited love, Marauders era, 5th year, rated T.

They’re lying on the floor of Lily’s bedroom, with two headphones plugged into the record player above Severus’ head, and they're humming tunelessly along to an album that Severus can only listen to because it makes Lily smile. He feels giddy with the thought that, if he reaches up only a little, he can thread the feathery ends of Lily’s hair through his fingers. She’s wearing high-waisted shorts and her legs stretch out, creamy smooth before them. Severus loves that view, but he loves it even more when Lily rolls on her side and smiles at him, green eyes sparkling.


	38. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 038: "Abandoned"
> 
> George, Harry, Post-series, epilogue compliant, mourning

Finding an abandoned cottage along the road, Harry and George decided to kip there for the night.

“Thanks for coming hiking with me,” George said, getting in his sleeping bag as Harry lit a fire.

“No problem, mate. Can’t believe you wanted to go.”

“I’m trying to be spontaneous again. It’s been hard to do since…”

Harry nodded, burrowed underneath the covers. “It’ll get easier.”

George rested his head in the pillow of his arms. “I feel better already.”

In the morning, Harry found himself sealed into his sleeping bag, George laughing uproariously as he rolled, struggling, around the room.


	39. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 039: "Dreams"
> 
> Draco/Astoria, Post-series, epilogue compliant, nightmares, established-relationship, happy marriage

Draco startled out of sleep, gripping Astoria’s thin wrist too tight as the room came into focus. She was sitting up, hair dark and sleep-mussed, eyes full of worry.

 

“Didn’t mean to wake you,” he rasped out.

 

“No matter. Are you alright?” She curled fingers into his hair and leaned her forehead against his.

 

Draco pushed away the echoes of screams floating up from the dungeons, glad, not for the first time, that he had taken his family far away from the Manor and settled on the coast.

 

He kissed her plump lips and murmured, “You’re with me.”

 

“I am.”


End file.
